second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic East
"Maybe not the most peaceful of neighbourhoods, but still better than the North" -Drahoslav Tesar- The '''Galactic East '''refers refers to the mixture of kingdoms, republics and other realms which occupy most of the systems located on the Eastern side of the galaxy. This sector is home to a large number of inhabited worlds, with thousands of billions of inhabitants. Aside from the alliance of the Galactic Entente, the Commonwealth is the most powerful and prosperous nation in this area of the galaxy. Important nations -Commonwealth: The largest single realm in this part of the galaxy, the republic of the Commonwealth is a highly-advanced nation, its fleets seen as some of the mightiest in the area. -Galactic Entente: Created by the Alir Commune, the Galactic Entente is an alliance of different nations located in the most southern part of the East. Close cooperation between different members have allowed this alliance to prosper and defeat many would-be invaders. -Zracon Union: At the very border of the galaxy, the Zracon are bound by their fanatical belief in their one true god: The Light. -Yaanari league: Located closer to the core of the galaxy than they are at the Eastern border, the Yaanari still perform most of their operations (including trade and wars) in the Galactic East. -Cizri Union: One of the most isolationist nations in the galaxy, the Cizri do not welcome strangers or anything which may alter the "perfection" of their closely-regulated lives. -Kingdom of Yadra: A monarchy divided into strict castes and ruled by honor and duty, the Karthemas are mostly famous for their sense of duty and skilled knights. -Biluan Mind: A hive mind made of millions of drones eager to grow, it is seen more as a hungry, endless horde than a nation. -Ahadi Conglomerate: A nation run like a business, the Ahadi are seen as the traders and bankers of the galaxy, eager to earn great profit no matter the means. -Zenak Forge: A world inhabited by sentient A.I eager to explore and learn all the information that there is to know about the many mysteries that the galaxy has to offer. -Jir Compact: Home to the Jir, it is a nation which searchs for profit in most of its actions. -Mirovandian Dynastic Union: The Mirovandian make up the largest, and most prominent monarchy in the east. Notable worlds -Ortus: Capital of the Commonwealth, new homeworld of humanity and the heart of many of its most important institutions and organizations. -Curacao: The Commonwealth's forgeworld, able to produce machinery, weapons and other hardware at a rate only seen in the Zenak Forge. -Yadrani : Homeworld of the Karthemas. Conquered by the Biluan Mind in the Fall of Yadra before being taken by the Commonwealth and later held against a counter-invasion. -Yaan: Capital of the Yaanari league and also the infamous heart of the galaxy's slave trade. -Codria: A paradise world famous for its fertile soil and being able to produce enough food to feed the entire nothern border of the Commonwealth. -Minerva: Home of many of the Commonwealth's research facilities and laboratories, including cloning centers able to produce whole armies in a matter of months. -New Sajar: Homeworld of the Aramathi and the battleground of the first Commonwealth war against the Zracon Union. -Zenak Forge: Homeworld of the Zenak and considered to be one of the most efficient and productive forge worlds in the whole galaxy. -Voice: Home of the Biluan. More than a planet, it is considered to be a living entity which produces and rules over billions of drones. -Redamon Prime: Home of the Crystal Pyramid and birth place of the Commonwealth's psionic users. -Cint : Homeworld of the Alir and "capital" of the Galactic Entente. Category:Territories Category:Locations